


Perfect Ending

by kwueenie



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwueenie/pseuds/kwueenie
Summary: Viper is back and changes things for Miggy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I'm sort of in deep water with this one. It's certainly out of my comfort zone, but I hope you like it even though it seems a bit OOC to me. Enjoy.

I promise, I swear, if I survive this, I’ll tell her. I’ll tell Juliet, that I’m in love with her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. British sass and all. If I survive.

When did things change? Why didn’t I notice it sooner? Did I? I am a private investigator, for crying out loud. Truth is, I’m not exactly sure what happened, other than right now I regret not having acted upon these changes.

I’m calm. At least, I’m trying to be. I have accepted there’s nothing I can do but wait and hope and pray that my friends will find me. It feels like it’s been hours since I last saw the sunlight. Maybe it has, I don’t know anymore.

The only thing I can hear is myself. Breathing, the rushing in my ears and my thoughts. And those might be the worst of this. The only light I see is the occasional flash of memory, but even those are fading. Like me.

Juliet would blame herself for this. Rick and TC, Gordon and Kumu would say it wasn’t her fault. Only Ian Pryce was to blame for this. How he had escaped and returned to Oahu, with the sole mission of destroying Juliet Higgins, the woman who put him away.

Killing her would be too kind, he’d said. No, instead, he opted for slowly killing me, the one who had actually talked sense into Juliet about not killing him on the spot, when she had the chance last year.

So, essentially, this could actually be my own fault. Maybe he had seen it, even back then. The change in Juliet or how I looked at her, how I convinced her to let him live. I know, I can’t compare to Richard, but it was kind of ironic that Pryce would choose me.

Slowly suffocating in an uncomfortable box buried six feet below the surface was terrifying, to say the least. It might just be a tiny bit worse than my stint in the Valley. The box wasn’t much bigger than the lads’ cages.

The heat was almost unbearable, but that would be partly because of the air I was huffing out in short puffs. The sides of the box were actually pretty cool to the touch, not that my mind could register it, anyway.

I know my friends are searching for me already. I might not always be on time, but I always let them know if I’m late. And right now, I’m very late for breakfast with Gordon. I’m still trying to make it up to him and I found pancakes do the trick.

Juliet would have told him I left the Nest already and she would track my phone and the Ferrari. She would locate both of them in a parking garage and Gordon would find my blood on the ground. The blood was from a cut on my eyebrow from a blow that had knocked me out cold.

If I don’t survive this, Rick and TC would take care of Juliet. They would make sure she didn’t run herself into the ground hunting down and killing Ian. I know she would, if she got the chance.

If I survive this, I could blame all my wandering thoughts on the lack of oxygen and the head injury. Clearly, I’m not thinking straight. It was getting harder to breathe. I rested my head back in the corner, trying not to gasp like a fish out of water.

My hands and feet were no longer tingling, but I was still dizzy. I closed my eyes, unsure of when and why I had opened them and listened for any kind of sound from above.

I gasped hungrily for the air I didn’t have and could feel my self loose consciousness little by little. My hand fell to the floor but I hardly registered the movement. I couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

In my mind’s eye, I could see my Ohana sitting around the firepit outside the guesthouse. Smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves and the company. Juliet, Rick, TC, Kumu, Gordon, Shammy and even Jin was there.

But they were fading, like me. Except Juliet, she was looking at me, talking, but I couldn’t make out the words. Her expression changed to sour and she looked like she was now yelling at me. Maybe the Ferrari was scratched.

She drifted closer, her eyes filled with worry and within a few seconds, the roaring in my ears died down but I still couldn’t hear what she was saying. I reached for her image, trying to hold onto this imaginative Juliet, but with a heartbeat, she was gone.

“I’m sorry, Juliet,” I whispered between the airless gulps. She was the last thing on my mind as I was dragged down into the murky depths of unconsciousness and finally let go.

Sound reached my ears. Very distant and faint. For a long time, I heard nothing but rumbling and tiny, persistent squeaks. Little by little the sound cleared up and the squeaks turned into intermittently paced beeps. A slow and steady rhythm. My rhythm!

I could hardly comprehend anything; I must be dreaming. Like before. The rumbling transformed into quiet voices. Voices, I never thought I would hear again, ever. TC, Rick, Kumu, though I couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” If I had the power to react, I would have, when I heard Juliet’s voice. She was so close; I could almost feel it. My steady rhythm quickened just slightly and instantly I could feel her hands closing around mine.

A big, warm hand landed on my right shoulder and the slight squeeze was more reassuring than I thought I needed. Within a few seconds all sounds were clear as a bell and the voices of my Ohana were pulling me back to the land of the living.

“Is he coming out of it?” Rick asked and I felt an encouraging hand on my shin.

“I think so, his pulse and breathing picked up a notch,” TC said from my right side. Of course, he was the big, warm hand on my shoulder.

“I’ll go find a doctor,” Kumu said, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

“Juliet, keep talking. I think it was your voice he reacted to,” Gordon said from somewhere between Rick and TC.

“Thomas? Can you open your eyes for me?” she asked, and I wanted nothing more than to see her again, so it frustrated me, that I could only see the darkness of the box in the ground. I could hear my heartrate pick up a little and suddenly Juliet was closer, leaning in.

“Take it easy, Thomas, you’re safe here with us. Nothing can hurt you, anymore. Can you squeeze my hand?” she asked and for a few moments I didn’t understand her, until I felt her hand cup my cheek.

“Try to keep him calm,” Rick whispered carefully and I noticed that both he and TC had removed their hands. They would have moved back a few steps, though I wasn’t sure if it was Juliet’s idea or not.

“Relax, Thomas, everything is alright,” Juliet said again, soothingly. Never had I heard a voice be so soft and caring. I could actually feel my self relax and I managed to give her hand a tiny bit if a squeeze. I couldn’t yet open my eyes, but I managed a guttural sound, though I was trying to say her name.

It was as if the small movement in my voice box was enough to reboot my muscles and I was finally able to open my eyes. I blinked and saw nothing but blurred shapes for a few moments until my brain calibrated and Juliet’s warm smile greeted me.

It was probably the best thing; I’d ever laid my eyes on.

“J’l’et,” I croaked and turned my hand in hers to weakly hold on to her fingers. I had so much to say to her and I didn’t know where to start, but she seemed to understand what I was trying to convey, just by looking in my eyes.

“I’m right here, Thomas. You’re safe,” she said and interlocked her fingers with mine. Seconds passed and I saw nothing but her, until my eyes prickled and blurred again. I closed my eyes and felt a solitary tear travel down the side of my cheek before a thumb swept it away.

Once again, the sounds grew more distant and rumbling again and Juliet’s touch turned fuzzy as I fell into a restless sleep, trying to keep a hold of her yet again.

When I opened my eyes again the lights were dimmed and the only thing, I could hear was a calm breathing from the chair right next to my bed. I didn’t have to look, to know it was Juliet, curled up under a blanket, her fingers were still interlocked with mine.

I realized, I could look at her for hours and again wondered when and how this had happened. Being selfless for a moment, I moved my thumb over hers and she was instantly awake and looking at me in the faintly lit room.

“Hey,” I rasped, my voice hoarse from disuse. She returned that beautiful smile of hers, the dark making her even more gorgeous. Sitting up was harder than I anticipated, but not impossible, though Juliet tried very hard to push me back down. When she couldn’t, she raised the head and propped the pillows behind me, onehandedly.

“Take it easy, Thomas,” she said, instantly worrying as I fell back against the pillows. My whole body was heavy and aching but I hadn’t let go of her hand, yet. I wouldn’t. Never in a million years. She went quiet, when I didn’t reply and briefly cupped my cheek to look me in the eye. Checking if I was actually awake.

“Pryce?” I asked and saw her briefly look to the door before her eyes found mine again.

“Shot dead,” she said and continued. “He had me pinned to the floor, when Katsumoto got him in the head.” The news was a relief to me. And concern. Pryce had laid his hands on her. I wanted to get back at him, knowing it was now impossible. But even my body was too tired to feel the anger I know should be there.

“Good. I couldn’t stand if anything happened to you,” I told her and tugged at her hand. She moved to sit on the edge and I brought her hand up, studying her slightly bruised knuckles.

“Are you quite alright, Thomas? You’re acting a bit strange,” she asked and I had a fleeting thought, that it all just might be my head playing a trick on me. “Thomas?” she asked again, when I didn’t reply and I turned my head to look at her.

“He wanted to destroy you, kill you from the inside,” I told her and I watched a handful of emotions wash over her face. “He would take away anyone and anything you cared about, until you would fall apart,” I said, hesitating. But Juliet hadn’t pulled her hand back yet, and I took that as an encouragement.

“We won’t have to think about him again,” Juliet said and gave my hand a squeeze.

“I know. I also know now why I was his first choice, Juliet. I care about you. A lot. I think, I might have for a while,” I told her and felt a lump in my throat. Juliet was quiet, even her calm breathing had become silent as she held her breath.

“I feel the same about you,” she confessed quietly without taking her eyes of mine. “You really scared me yesterday, Thomas,” she continued and her soft expression seemed to waver a bit. She visibly shuddered and I reached for her other hand and brought it to lay flat on my heart.

“I’m alive… and I think that was mostly because I thought of you,” I said with a weak smile and let my hand travel to her face, pushing the hair behind her ear. “I would really want to kiss you right now, but I haven’t brushed my teeth since this morning,” I said and was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

“You’ll just have to wait then,” Juliet said with a warm smile. “Scoot over,” she said and I managed to wiggle a few inches to the side before she laid down next to me. Minutes passed in silence. Never had it felt more right, than with her head on my shoulder and har arm draped over my stomach. How come, I needed the near-death experience to realize that Juliet Higgins was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my days with?

“He told me about all the plans he had for you to mourn and suffer. Funny thing is, I wasn’t scared of dying, no. But I was terrified for you. Of how you would handle it. If you would go after him and somehow end up dead, too,” I told her and she lifted her head to look at me.

“I probably would have, if we hadn’t found the lead in time,” she said before lying down again, pensively. “Get some rest, Thomas. I’ll be right here, when you wake up. We’ll talk more about all this, when we get home,” she said and I felt her fingers trail soft patterns on my chest as I closed my eyes. I couldn’t help the smile forming on my lips as I drifted of.

**Author's Note:**

> Next work, Perfect Disaster, should be finished within next week.  
> The titles of my works might seem connected, but they're all stand-alone. Enjoy.  
> Let me know, if you have any request for future works - I'm fairly openminded.  
> /kwueenie.


End file.
